Castle's Valentine
by Jerseycaramel
Summary: Beckett wants to give in to Castle and what better way than Valentine's Day? She attempts to do so without him knowing, and may regret calling in some favours. Will she be able to keep it a secret? Reeeaaally fluffy. Set season 4-ish. NOW M RATING!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hiya! This was annoying me so I decided to write it down. For anyone who read Sick Day, don't worry, I haven't abandoned you, this was just nagging so Sick Day was on the back burner for a little while.

This will be finished by tomorrow, seeing as it's Valentine's here in Australia already, I figured I should probably post it, and seeing as I FINALLY have a week off work *does a little happy dance* I can spend it with my love... Fanfiction and you guys!

Hope you enjoy the fluffy-ness that is Caskett.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to? I'm pretty sure none of us own it, as much as we would love to!

* * *

><p>Thursday, February 10th 2011.<p>

Beckett was leaning against her desk pretending to look at the murder board. She bit at her thumbnail, a sure sign give away for her being nervous.

She heard – no, felt – Castle's presence beside her on the desk. The only person in the precinct that knew her tells was sitting right next to her; and he was thinking silently to himself way too loudly.

'What's up, Beckett?'

She shook her head; there was _no_ way she was telling him what she was thinking and planning; it was a surprise for him.

For four years the man had been chasing her, so now it was her turn to chase him.

Beckett knew that he'd fold as soon as she told him she was ready. That wasn't a problem at all. She wanted to him give in. Scratch that, she needed him to give in.

So here she was, acting all distant and unattainable when she was really trying so hard not to reach out and touch him; possibly taking him into the break room for a make-out session or more... Was she really getting hot and bothered by thinking about him?

Kate had more willpower than that. Her brain did anyway, her body... that was a different story. It wanted nothing more than to take him, here and now. But no, brain will trump body - for now. Kate could wait a few more days. Hell, she had been waiting four years for him too, even if she didn't' like to admit it.

'Kate?' Castle called, bringing her out of her little daydream. _Crap._ He had been talking to her, and she hadn't been paying attention to his words – not her usual M.O.; she was usually hanging on them, regardless of what she told him.

Feeling the heat rise in her face, she fought desperately to suppress it; force it back down her neck under the shirt covering her chest. Out of sight, but not out of mind.

Turning to face him, she took note of his concern. Eyes crinkled, forehead furrowed, the straight line of his very kissable lips...

_Keep it together, Kate._

Kate shook her head. 'I'm fine, Castle.'

'Then why are you still looking at the murder board? We finished this over two hours ago.'

Had it really been two hours she had been sitting here thinking about him?

'I thought you said you were going to box it, but you've been sitting here, staring at it and doing nothing. Add Angry Birds to the equation and you're me!' Castle nudged her shoulder with his, sending electricity down her arm. Her breath hitched. The shock on his face told her he felt it too.

Damn him sometimes. Being cute and trying to make her laugh, and then he has to make the sparks fly again. Is he trying to kill her?

Answer? Probably. She deserved it after everything. How she teased him constantly with sexual innuendos - she stilled as she thought - how she pushed him away, forgot three little words as her heart refused to beat...

'You sure you're ok, Kate?'

She bit her lip for a second; he loved her. He wasn't going to leave her. And she would tell him soon enough. That thought made her calm.

Kate focused again and then put a real smile on her face. 'Absolutely fine, Castle.'

He frowned at her; he couldn't tell what she was thinking. That was something Beckett found the most amusing. When she was thinking about Castle, he could never tell, even though she thought it was the most obvious look she could give him.

Maybe he had inklings and pushed them away, because she pushed him away. That thought made her heart sink down into her little abyss again.

_No, not after Tuesday_.

All those thoughts would be out of his head, and she _would_ tell him. She only had to wait a few more days, and with all the favours she called in, it had better be worth it.

Kate looked into his blue eyes and saw the love he had for her there. He smiled at her, a little confused. 'Let's call it a day, Castle.'

'Oooh, an early mark. Shall we get some Chinese food?'

Rick was definitely worth it.

* * *

><p>AN: So I need your help, guys. I don't know if I should do it in all perspectives or just Kate's. I'm feel like I'm really good at getting her and I'm not too sure about everyone else. So your input would be greatly appreciated.

Reviews make my phone buzz and gives me a happy :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: For some unknown reason, I managed to delete my story off here... so I posted again. Sorry to everyone who read it and then it was gone; it was one of my blonde moments yet again.

So here's the next chapter, hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to? I'm pretty sure none of us own it, as much as we would love to!

* * *

><p>Saturday, February 11th 2012<p>

'Hello?'

'Alexis, it's Kate Beckett.'

'Detective.' The teen said curtly. Kate knew Alexis was trying to be polite. Since Kate came back, Alexis had been fairly cold to her, with good reason. Within a second, her tone changed completely. 'What's wrong? Did something happen to my dad?'

'No, he's fine.' Kate looked out from the break room and watched her partner and the boys share a joke, laughing loudly they got a warning look from Gates. The Captain could still hear them even through the closed door. 'It's nothing like that. I need your help.'

'Oh?' Alexis asked with intrigue coating her voice. It sounded genuine to Kate's ears. God, she was like her father sometimes.

Kate took a breath before speaking again. She was basically asking his daughter – who held no kind of love for her at the moment – if she could date her father, on Valentine's Day. This was the worst call so far; the one that would make or break her plan, and it was the most important one.

'I need you to occupy your father for a few hours on Tuesday. Away from the loft.'

There was silence, and it sounded like footfalls as she walked away from wherever she was.

'That's Valentine's Day.'

'Yes.' Beckett watched the boys disperse after the disapproving look from the Captain; Castle simply took out his phone, put his tongue between his teeth and started playing Angry Birds. Yes, it was pathetic. She knew the face he pulled when playing a game on his phone. _Pathetic! But, damn, he's cute sometimes!_

'What's going on, Kate?' There was a hint of concern, confusion and – quite possibly – excitement.

'I'm planning a surprise for your dad.'

'On Valentine's Day?' she asked suspiciously.

'Yes.' Kate blew out another breath, heart pounding in her chest.

'Why are you doing this Kate? If this is some kind of sick game you're playing you need to stop it, because my dad's heart won't be able to take it!' Alexis spoke forcefully down the line; she was obviously somewhere that she couldn't make a scene by screaming into her phone. Kate almost wanted her to yell, she deserved it after jerking Rick around for years. 'You date guys and flaunt them around in front of him, you leave for three months without calling; how do you think that makes him feel? And I know you know how he feels about you, Kate. So why should I do this for you?'

Was she really going to tell the girl that she was in love with her father? It was the truth, but there was also more to it than that. Beckett looked out across the bullpen as she spoke into the phone, looking at the man she was talking about.

'Because, he makes me want to live. He makes me happy, makes me forget that my mother was taken from me; he makes everything easy. And I want that. I want it so much, Alexis. You have every right to be angry at me; I'm angry with me, because I've been a rotten human being with him. I think it's about time I told him how I felt, don't you?'

Silence again. This was it, the make or break. Kate's heart was pounding in her chest and her ears; stomach flipping and churning, making it difficult for her to breathe.

'Who are you and what have you done with Kate Beckett?'

'Huh?' Kate replied undignified.

'The Kate Beckett I know, doesn't just open up like that.'

Kate laughed a little at how well Alexis seemed to know her. 'It's me, Alexis. My priorities have just... changed.' She said with softness. Castle chose that moment to stick his head up from his phone and look at her through the window of the break room. Beckett had no time to hide the smile on her face and the small amount of blush creeping up before he focused on her. He cocked his head to the side and returned her smile. It was a question; "Who're you talking to?"

'How long did you need me to occupy him for?' Alexis asked with a little sigh.

'Two hours?' Kate replied turning her head away from the window. Knowing Rick, he could probably read lips. After everything she had just said, there was no way that he was finding out about her plan now. 'I don't want to interrupt any of your plans for the night, though.'

'It's ok; I'm going to Paige's for a horror movie slumber party. We have the morning off from school so Tuesday is more a 'Singles Awareness Day' for us. No boys have asked us out.'

Again, too much like her father. Putting herself out there, and giving too much information when things got a little awkward.

'Are you sure, Alexis? You can say no, I don't mind.'

'Yes, you would mind. You make him happy, Kate. What time am I taking him out?'

'About four o'clock.'

'Done. And Kate?

'Yes?

'Tell him you love him.'

'I do. And I will. Thanks Alexis.'

Beckett ended the call just as Castle walked through the door.

'Everything ok?' he asked with concern.

'Everything is perfect.' Kate replied with a smile. 'Come on, we have work to do.'

* * *

><p>AN: Not sure if I liked this one, but I wanted to add Alexis in anyways, and it was a good way to know she wasn't going to be in the loft for the night :P I still need your help, with perspectives, I just felt like this one needed to be a Kate POV. So let me know :)

Reviews make my phone buzz and gives me a happy :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: My tutorial registration for University for today has finished (thank god!), now I just have to wait for tomorrows sign up... I swear it's one of the most stressful things I've ever done! And to make it all better, I seem to type like a madman riiiight before registration opens... It's such a writing dampener.

So anyways, here's the next chapter, hope you all like it! A little more teasing Castle and Beckett (and I really hope I'm not talking the Valentine's up too much. I don't want to disappoint you guys!)

Disclaimer: Do I really have to? I'm pretty sure none of us own it, as much as we would love to!

* * *

><p>Monday, February 13th 2012<p>

Another day, another murder solved. Beckett was so very, very glad that they had closed this one. And with an hour to spare. She was off for the full day tomorrow, so she could organise herself and give both her, and Castle, a Valentine's Day to remember. Not that he knew. She had coerced everyone that knew she had a day off to zip their mouths – or else, and somehow that included Gates.

Today had gone very well. She had been staying close to Rick all day; touching him every moment that she could – and he had been noticing it, though she didn't know if it he was aware of it or not, but he had been leaning into her too. Kate felt as though she was more open with him now she had made up her mind, no longer pulling away from innocent touches, but revelling in them instead.

And if she admitted it, Kate was buzzed because she was really excited about tomorrow night.

Beckett hadn't realised she was smiling as she took down the photos and scrubbed the board clean; Castle watching her intently from his vantage point, leaning back against her desk.

'What's got you so happy? Hot Valentine's date you're not sharing with the rest of the class?' Esposito had taken her usual spot next to Castle, arms folded and leaning on her desk.

_Bastard!_ She thought to herself. He knew exactly what she was doing. _He_ was one of the favours she had called in.

And Javier Esposito wasn't making it easy for her.

He was to make sure no one saw the surprise she had planned for Rick at work. Espo was to place it on her desk _only_ when he was sure Castle was the only one who was going to see it. Javi knew everything that Kate was planning for Rick. He even gave some input; which was why she wanted to slap him up the back of the head for his cocky attitude.

Espo was torturing Castle, trying to make him jealous; and it seemed he was doing a good job too. The look on Rick's face was devastating. For a man who was good a schooling his features – almost as well as herself – he couldn't hide the disappointment creeping over his face, with a hint of anger mingled with it. Heartbreaking was the only way to describe it, and even then, _that_ seemed to fall short. It was only for a moment though, and then he was back to a fake quizzical look; Beckett would have missed it if she hadn't been staring at his face so intently.

'No, why would you say that?' She replied, trying to keep her voice as calm with a slight dash of shock mixed in.

'Because you look like a giddy school girl.' A light chuckle was in Esposito's voice.

The death stare she shot him was pure and real. He was a dead man if he kept talking. Esposito, of all people, knew how hard this was for her. She should have asked Ryan; at least he wouldn't have ribbed her for it. It was doubtful he would have kept it a secret from his new wife, and - not that Kate didn't love Jenny - she would have been on the phone to Lanie so quick, she would have given The Flash a run for his money. Both women had been trying to get Beckett and Castle together since the wedding; plotting and scheming together. She was sure they had bonded over it.

At least with Espo, he would keep it quiet until she wanted it known, otherwise Beckett would tell Lanie a few details he didn't want her to know.

Kate wasn't the only hard arse going soft on Valentine's.

She raised her eyebrow at him, daring him to say something, because she would be going to Lanie as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

'You have a death wish, don't you bro?' Castle asked him quietly, but loud enough for Beckett to hear him. At least there was a smile on his face now, enjoying that the stare wasn't directed at him this time.

Esposito smiled and left without another word. Going back to his desk and picking up his phone.

'So what _are_ you doing on Valentine's?' Castle asked. He was trying too hard to be casual about it.

'Nothing actually, I don't see the point. It's just another day of the year. It's too commercialised to be anything really special.' Kate was finding it hard to lie to him about this. He probably had an idea about it, but she was a hopeless romantic – with the right person, of course. The thought of Valentine's with him was giving her tingles, and yes, she was acting like a giddy school girl.

'Oh, come on!' Castle whined.

'Even if I did want to go out, it's not like anyone is waiting in line to ask me.' It pained her to say it, knowing the man in front of her would move heaven and earth to make her happy. 'So I'll stay at home and have a date with a book and my bathtub.'

'Come out with me, then.' Castle said quickly, almost like ripping off a band-aid. He was nervous and anxious. If this was "old Kate", there's a good chance she would have run for the hills - which is what he was obviously expecting her to do - screaming _No_! at the top of her lungs. "New Kate" was having a hard time saying _no_ to him.

'Castle.' she warned, it was half-hearted but Rick didn't seem to notice.

'Fine, come over to the loft.' _That's where I'll be anyway._ 'We can celebrate "Singles Awareness Day" together.' _Ah, so that's where Alexis got it from_.

'Castle-'

'So you _do_ have a date.'

Kate whirled around to him and snapped, for some reason she couldn't control herself. For Rick to actually think - after all they had been through together - that she wanted anyone else but him; after everything that had happened between them in the last few months - and even today - was astounding. Beckett thought he could read her better.

That wall she talked about was rubble at his feet, waiting for him to step across and claim his prize. 'You really think I'd go out with someone else after everything-' she stopped herself. There was no way Beckett was having this conversation at work with him. This is where they are supposed to be professional, not emotional. She ran her fingers through her hair as she glared at him for being so stupid.

His expression softened. A wave of understanding swept over his features; finally that capability of reading her reared its head. _Better late, than never_, Kate thought dryly.

No, she wasn't going to be mad with him, not with _her_ mood swings – wanting him there, pushing him away. She should be grateful that he can keep up normally.

He pulled her into the break room, closing the door and blinds. The precinct watched them as she was pulled _willingly_, away from the peering eyes of her colleagues. And it didn't go unnoticed by him either that she followed him quietly.

'What's going on, Kate?' he asked, crowding her. So he had picked up on those small touches, otherwise he wouldn't in her personal bubble.

'I don't want to do this here, Rick.' Kate almost pleaded. 'This is my workplace – _our_ workplace.'

'Then come out with me tomorrow night and we can talk about it.'

She wanted so much to say yes, but that would ruin her well thought out plans. Her willpower was getting a good workout these past few days.

'No. You have no idea how much I want to say yes-'

'Then say it.' He begged, putting his hands on her shoulders, digging his fingers into her gently.

'I just-' she puffed out a breath, trying to keep up her resolve and fascade.

'You're not ready.' Rick deduced bluntly. It wasn't a fully sad or disappointed tone about him, but then again it was. Like he was upset with himself for pushing her that little bit too much.

Oh how far from the truth he was.

So she caved, only a little.

'Friday night, Castle.' she said, like she didn't want to; like it was paining her to give in. That spark of hope shimmered in his eyes, it took everything she had to stop the blush and smile from spreading over her face.

'You can make me dinner and we can talk, just not tomorrow night.'

He took that last step that was separating them. 'I can live with that.' He told her, kissing her cheek with hot lips and breath.

_Damn him._

* * *

><p>AN: So I'm gunna take a crack at writing in Rick's PoV (well the omniscient narrator following Writer Monkey around anyways), please feel free to tell me how bad I suck at it if he sounds a little off.

Reviews make my phone buzz and gives me a happy :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm really sorry about the delay in this. My computer crashed, taking everything I had with it. So I had to rewrite everything I had planned already. Hopefully I can set fire to my butt and have the next one up in another hour :)

Disclaimer: Do I really have to? I'm pretty sure none of us own it, as much as we would love to!

* * *

><p>Tuesday, February 14th 2012<p>

Castle woke to his door bell buzzing furiously.

'Alright, alright.' He mumbled, stumbling as he got out of bed. He rubbed his eyes as his shoulder collided with the door frame. Cursing, he made his way to the door.

'Mr Castle?' the young freckly boy asked, looking down at his clipboard.

'That's me.' Castle told him, coughing to clear his throat.

He handed him a cup of coffee and a heart shaped card. Castle frowned; this was not your normal delivery obviously.

'Sign here, please.'

Castle put the card under his arm as he signed for his unorthodox parcel. The young boy turned and left without another word.

'Hey, who is this from?' Castle called after him.

'Dude, read the card. Duh.' The teen told him, as if he were the stupidest man on the planet.

Heart shaped card... Oh, right. Valentine's Day. And he was alone. Well, not really. Kate had opened up to him a little more lately. They _were_ having a dinner date on Friday, but he really wanted to be her Valentine, to show her how amazingly romantic he could be, showing her with all the love and affection she deserves. But no, she didn't want that. He was pushing too much and Kate just wasn't ready... yet.

_Next year she'll be mine._ He thought, trying to keep his sinking emotions from drowning in sadness. God, how he wanted her. Not just in a physical way, but in her heart, taking care of her, loving her, just with her.

Retreating back into the loft, he looked at the card curiously. He still got Valentine's Day cards from his fans, but they went through Hyperion, they didn't come straight to his home... Unless he had a stalker again. Either way, whoever this was sending him things, was not the woman he wanted. She was probably at her desk already, waiting for him to turn up with _her_ coffee, and he wanted nothing more to sit there and watch her work, getting teased and poked fun at. But as long as he was around her, Rick was a happy man.

But what had his curiosity peaked, was the coffee. People don't send cups of coffee on Valentine's... People don't _send _cups of coffee on normal days. He took the lid off and inhaled the aroma. It wasn't his normal order, either, but... that smell. He knew that smell. It smelled like... no...

Rick's heart pounded in his chest, sending heat and warmth through his veins; without the help of coffee. He ripped open the envelope to read the card. Excitement was making him shake with anticipation. _Maybe, just maybe..._

It was a cheesy Valentine's card that a young teenager might buy for his first girlfriend. It was a simple red heart with "Be Mine" printed in cursive on the front.

_Roses are red, _

_Violets are blue,_

_My coffee is sweet,_

_And so are you._

He laughed, rather hysterically. Of course he knew that smell. It was Beckett's normal order.

_P.S. No rohypnol was harmed in the making of this coffee._

Why was she sending him a Valentine's present? She didn't want to see him tonight; she had made that abundantly clear yesterday. So why the gift? It wasn't your normal Valentine's but for him it was so much more special, because it was so very them. They never did anything the normal way, and it made everything so different and all the more extraordinary. It made him love her even more.

But she had no idea how much he loved her and what she meant to him. The one day of the year, that he might be able to get away with it – maybe as a friend, _and _without getting teased relentlessly by the boys – was today, and Kate didn't want to see him or have anything to do with him.

He took a sip of the coffee and revelled in the taste. This is what she had every morning when he gave her the caffeine hit she craved. Maybe she had linked the taste of this with him?

And she was right; it was sweet. Castle was fairly amazed that the coffee was still fairly hot.

Rick knew she was a mystery, but damn, today she was downright confusing! Hot and cold, and needed her to make up her mind. He scolded himself mentally for it. Kate would make up her mind when she was ready, he wasn't going to push her. Yes, he wanted her, but pushing wasn't going to get her at all.

Brushing his fingers through his hair he sighed. This woman was driving him crazy, and was surely going to be the death of him. But she was entirely worth it.

He gave in. Rick was determined that he wasn't going to call her this morning, even before he went to bed last night, he told himself he was not going to call Kate Beckett. But he wound up picking up his phone and pressing speed dial #2.

'Beckett.' She answered. _Was that a smile in her voice?_

'Do you have anything to do with a sour tempered teen on my doorstep with a coffee and a card?'

'I don't know Castle, did Alexis lock her keys out and you didn't wake up to let her in?' _Yup, that was a smile._ She was teasing him.

'You know what I mean, Detective.'

'I'm afraid you will have to be more specific.' Rick could picture her, sitting at her desk, smiling into the phone and maybe covering that beautiful mouth of hers with her fingers, playing with her lip.

'Well, I got a Valentine's card and a coffee on my doorstep.'

'Maybe you have a secret admirer?' _Was that her bedroom voice?_

Castle almost spit the little bit of coffee he had just taken into his mouth. Was she seriously trying to seduce him over the phone? It was _her_ that sent the coffee, he had no doubt now. She was jealous when Serena Kaye came on the scene, and he was _not _interested in that woman. But Kate kept looking at Kaye like she wanted to kill, and looking at Rick like she wanted to stake claim. There was none of that in her voice now jealousy in her voice now. It was her.

'Then again, maybe they aren't so secret.' _All her. _His happy dance would have to wait.

'Whoever _they _are, they got my coffee wrong.' Rick was having trouble trying to play it cool. If she wasn't giving anything away, he was going to play along, which if he can read her correctly, is what she wants, and he always wants to give her what she wants.

'Oh?' she asked coyly.

'They sent me something that resembles yours.'

'Obviously, they aren't as observant as you are, Rick.'

His heart pounded in his chest again; she called him Rick. Kate doesn't call him Rick.

'Well, enjoy your coffee from your secret admirer.' Kate said, smile still evident in her voice as she disconnected the call.

He stood there, dazed. _What the hell, _kept running though his head on loop. Many possibilities were running rampant in his overactive imagination. Beckett was stolen by aliens, she was a sleeper agent, she was in love with him too. No, the first two were more likely than the last.

Castle shook his head, taking another swig of the coffee. He placed it on the counter and turned to get ready for work, when something caught his eye. Picking up the coffee cup, he slid off the sleeve and stared at it.

_Just one of the many coffees I owe you, Rick._

A small heart was drawn next to his name.

This time his heart stopped. Maybe that third option was the more likely... He really needed to start that manual on her. That would be useful right about now, so he could go back and figure out what the hell was going on with her!

She told him she didn't even _like_ Valentine's Day, and yet she's sending him gifts, that can only be described as Valentines-y.

_Fine. All's fair in love and war, Kate. And you've made it a little of both._

Castle picked up his phone and started scrolling through his contacts as he begun to get ready for the day ahead... and braced himself for the version of Kate Beckett he would be facing. He looked at the clock and noticed it was almost eleven. _Shit!_

That's what he gets for staying up until three in the morning, typing furiously at his computer.

_Wait,_ Castle thought. _She didn't even mention that I wasn't at work, nor was she pissed off that I didn't bring her morning coffee to her. What the hell is going on?_

He gulped audibly. He _really_ had no idea what to expect of Beckett today.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, so I'm not really sure about this chapter, and I really don't think I did Rick justice, but I'm just gunna have to go with it.

More to be posted soon!

Reviews make my phone buzz and gives me a happy :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: really sorry if there are any mistakes. POint them out and I'll fix them :)

* * *

><p>Tuesday, February 14th 2012<p>

Castle walked into the precinct, two coffees in hand, and heart stuttering, aching to see her. Quick feet carried him off the elevator. He was elated, walking on a cloud as he walked into the bullpen.

Gravity found him when he walked over to her desk; Beckett nowhere to be seen and a present on her desk. A little red bag with a red envelope underneath it.

His world stopped, and his heart fell.

Someone else had taken initiative and bought her something, maybe winning her heart; the thing he had no claim to yet desperately wanted. He wasn't sure if he could survive another man unworthy of her in her life.

Crushed, Rick slumped in the chair, waiting for her to come back so he could look into her eyes and get the truth, the truth that would shatter him into a million pieces. So he did what he did best. He waited for her.

It had to have been fifteen minutes before Esposito came over to him. 'Bro, what are you doing here?'

'Waiting for Beckett.'

'You'll be waiting until Thursday; she took a couple of days off. Didn't she tell you?'

Castle frowned. It didn't make any sense. Hot and cold all over again.

'No, it obviously wasn't that important to tell me.' He said, anger biting in his tone. He sighed rubbing his hands over his face.

'You gunna open that?' Espo asked, pointing at the little red bag, taunting him on Beckett's desk.

'Oh, it's not mine.' Castle replied, waving him off. 'It's Beckett's.'

Esposito frowned at him. 'When did she change her name to "Rick", then?' he shoved the little card that was under the bag into Rick's face.

'What?' He scrambled out of the chair to rest beside Espo.

'Would you open it already? The suspense is killing me!' Castle stared at him; he was winging as much as what Rick usually did. Had everyone gone crazy today or something?

Castle put his hand into the little bag and pulled out a large brass key. This confused him even more. He had a feeling that it had a different meaning, like most of the things they shared; Kate meant for him so see another meaning in this.

Epso didn't look at him as he stared at his gift. 'Open this.' He said, once more putting the envelope in Castle's eyesight. He grabbed it and pulled open an envelope for the second time today, his heart was racing.

_Rick, _

_So you've guessed by now who you're not-so-secret admirer is._

_I couldn't make it too hard for you._

_You've also guessed that I'm not at work today. Sorry to have gotten you out of bed, making you buy the coffee you always bring me, only to find I wasn't here. I missed it, and you._

_The key I'm giving you is symbolic. No other man has gotten this from me, because I've never wanted to give it willingly. But this is you we're talking about. You, who always find a way back in._

_It's the key to my heart, Rick._

_Love, _

_Kate._

He stood silently, his breath was caught in his chest. It was probably extremely girly, but he wanted to cry he was that happy.

He clutched the key tightly in his hand, there was no way he was ever letting this go, not letting her go. He'd keep it close, where no one else could find it. No other man was getting her heart. Rick smiled as he opened his wallet, sliding the key into place in a pouch behind a photo of Alexis. The things most dearest to him.

'She gave you a key?' Esposito asked, bringing Rick out of his thoughts. 'Bro, that's a crappy Valentine's gift.'

'I think it's the best one I've ever gotten.' Rick replied wistfully. Looking to the side, he was expecting to see Esposito with a raised eyebrow glaring at him with "you're such a girl" spilling out of his mouth. But he wasn't. The detective was smiling at Rick, a little knowing smile.

'She put you up to this.'

'Don't know what you're talking about, bro.' Espo said, a little smile playing on his lips. 'Now, get out before Gates realises you're here unescorted by Beckett.'

'Thanks, Javi.'

'You hurt her, we'll kill you.'

'Of that I have no doubt.' Rick said, grabbing the little back and card and rushing to the elevator.

It was almost one and Kate figured that she had better stop waiting for Rick to call her and get ready for tonight. She was freaking out, though, she had put herself out there in such a big way and he hadn't called her to even acknowledge the step. She reasoned with herself though, it was after ten when he called the first time and he sounded as though he had still been asleep. She was grateful for it, though, it meant that her plan of sending him coffee would work. With a few calls to Esposito and Alexis, it went perfectly. If it didn't, she was resolved to send it to the precinct. Either way, that had to be the first gift he received.

Her phone buzzed next to her.

_The Castle has landed. I repeat, the Castle has landed. – Espo_

She rolled her eyes, and texted him back, asking him to let her know when he was leaving.

Kate was collecting her clothing and some ingredients for their dinner when she heard a knock at the door. Checking her phone again to see if Espo had texted, she unlocked the door to the biggest bouquet of roses she had ever seen.

'Miss Beckett?' someone called from the other side of the mountain of flowers.

'That's me.' Kate said bemused. The person shoved the flowers into her as delicately as possible considering its size.

'You have a couple more,' the delivery boy said.

Shifting the flowers to her hip, she saw maybe six more people waiting in line to give her flowers.

Normally she would have rolled her eyes and cursed, but this time all she could do was smile and laugh.

'Ok,' she said, collecting herself. 'Come in and put them anywhere you can.' She opened her door all the way and the delivery guys trooped in, placing roses on any surface available. They were out as soon as they arrived except for the first boy. He had sandy hair, and brown eyes that had a certain innocence about them.

'This is also for you,' he said, holding out a little stuffed bear. It held a fake rose and had a small card attached to its wrist. She took the bear off him and opened it.

_Always_ – it read. Kate once again, couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face.

'He must really love you, miss.'

Kate hadn't realised the boy was still there at her door.

'Yeah, he really does.'

* * *

><p>AN: this really hasn't been checked over, so tell me if i screwed up anywhere. I think there's only one more chapter to go and I'm trying to get it out ASAP. Thanks again readers :)


	6. Chapter 6

Still Tuesday...

Castle had practically ran to her apartment. He couldn't still long enough to wait for a cab, and then wait in the back seat of the cab until he arrived. No his body needed to keep moving.

It was almost three by the time he got to her place.

He was puffed and sweaty by the time he arrived at her door. _More exercise, me thinks._ He told himself as he panted at her doorstep. He didn't bother ringing, this was something he needed to do in person. So he knocked.

And knocked again.

And knocked a third time.

_Where the hell is she?_

Deciding that she indeed wasn't home, he pulled out his phone. As he looked down and saw another package, similar to the bag she left for him on her desk. Another envelope on top of the bag. He smiled. She was letting that crazy romantic side out that he knew she had, and it warmed his heart that she was doing it with him.

She had basically been leaving little breadcrumbs around the city for him, egging him on and keep him chasing. But he'd chase her for all of eternity if he had to. No questions asked.

He bent down and scooped up the bag. It was a little heavier than last time. He opened the envelope and read her handwriting for the third time today.

_Rick,_

_This also belongs to you. As you did all the work in tearing it down, I thought you might like the last piece._

_Love,_

_Kate._

This confused him. _Tearing down?_

He delved into the bag and pulled out a stone, about the size of his hand. Smooth and polished with words engraved into its surface.

_The last of my walls defences_

'Oh, Kate.' He sighed.

He felt as though his heart would burst with the amount of joy she had put in him. tingles coursed though his body as he realised that she was diving in, head first; putting herself out there for him. he relished in the realisation. _She wanted him. _

Rick leant against the door for a moment, collecting himself before he called her. He needed to see her, and soon.

He opened his phone and pressed 2 again, he couldn't wait to hear her voice; the voice of the woman he loved, and – for some strange reason, in which he has been thanking God for; silently over the past few minutes - the woman who loved him back.

Kate was at the grocery store when her phone rang. Not the perfect timing, but there was no way that she wasn't going to answer.

'Yes Castle?' unable to hide the happiness in her voice.

'Don't you _Castle_, me. Not after all the _Rick_'s you've been throwing around all day.'

Kate couldn't help but giggle. 'I think I'll call you whatever I like, _Writer Monkey_.'

'Totally unfair.' She heard him laugh along with her, but he took a breath and his tone changed. 'Where are you, Kate?'

This was going to be hard for her. 'I'm out.'

'Where?' he said, the need uncontrollably he was radiating was filling her phone.

'Just out, Rick.' She told him, a little too curtly.

'I need to see you. I don't want to do this over the phone.'

'I can't, not tonight.'

'I'll come find you now.' She could hear the desperation in him. _Why did he have to make this so difficult?_

'Rick, please. Just wait until tomorrow, that's all I'm asking. Not Friday, not today. I will see you tomorrow and we can talk about this. You can have me for the entire day.'

She heard him sigh in defeat. 'Ok. I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Thank you, Rick.' She said, putting her hand on her head with relief. He wasn't happy, but he wasn't pushing it either.

'Rick?'

'Hmm?'

'Thank you for the roses.' She said meekly, blush rising up her neck.

'Always.'

Kate sighed and kept telling herself that brushing him off was better in the long run. He was going to love tonight and what she had planned.

Alexis texted Kate telling her she was taking her father out for coffee at quarter to four, so she was free to go to the apartment.

Kate explained that Rick may be a little upset because she kept turning him down to see her. After Alexis' slight rant at her, Kate didn't want her to think she was jerking her father around anymore.

_He's going to be so surprised!_ - Alexis

She breathed in relief.

The first thing Kate did when she got to his loft was put on dinner. Her mother had always told her that a way to a man's heart was through his stomach, so she wanted to cook for him. She started the roast lamb and vegetables before setting up the dinner table, finding a matching red and white set that would work perfectly.

When she had finished the table, she hurried to shower and change into a knee length red dress, sleeveless and a fairly deep V-cut. It hugged her torso, but flared slightly at the bottom. She hadn't bothered with shoes because she felt at home here; heels were for the workplace, or going out. She didn't want that here, she wanted comfortable.

As time wore on she went from the kitchen, to the dining table and to the mirror, basting, fixing and preening to make sure everything was perfect.

Kate's phone rang just after six as she lit the two candles in the centre of the table. A mighty fine job, if she did say so herself. She had bought red candles and a small bouquet of red roses for the centre of the table.

'Hello?' she answered. Not the usual "Beckett" she gave everyone, because she knew that tonight, even if the Zombie Apocalypse was invading New York, she was _not_ getting called.

'He's on his way up, Kate.'

'Thanks, Alexis. I owe you.'

'You do, but make my dad happy and we'll call it even.' She said with a smile in her voice.

'I can try.' Kate replied before saying goodbye and hanging up.

She straightened her dress, ran her hands through her hair and felt utterly and completely nervous. But this was right. And he'd love it.

Keys were scratching at the lock as she darted around the room, checking everything quickly and turning off the small lights she had on around the room, until the candles were the main source of light. When the door opened she pressed herself against the wall in the dining room, out of sight from the door.

'What the-' she heard his voice at the door and her heart fluttered. Kate stepped out from behind the wall where she had hidden herself.

'Hi.' She said sheepishly, a shy smile coating her face.

He was in shock; not expecting this at all. His jaw was slack as he stood there motionless. Seconds ticked into minutes as she waited with baited breath for him to speak.

'Say something, Rick.' Kate said exasperatedly, waving her hands slightly. This was not the reaction she was hoping for. But her voice seemed to snap him out of his stupor.

His eyes focused and looked around the room. His face hadn't changed; still in shock. Her shoulders slumped and she dropped her head. This was not how this was supposed to go. Kate put herself out there and he just wasn't responding.

Kate let out her breath and looked back up at him. Rick had moved to her silently. So close she could feel his breath on her face. His eyes shone like they usually did. With love. Directed solely at her. In a quick motion he took her in his arms, one around her waist, the other around her neck and kissed her with such passion it had her weak at the knees. She put her hands around his neck to hold herself up as she kissed him back – after the initial surprise - with everything that she had.

They moaned and nipped at each other, tongues in sync and neither trying to assert dominance over the other; in complete harmony. Kate felt at home here. Safe. Like this is where she was supposed to be.

He pulled back when oxygen had become an issue. 'If this is how you stand me up, please do it more often.'

She giggled. Kate Beckett, hardened NYPD Detective, giggled.

'I didn't stand you up, Rick. I told you I couldn't go _out_ with you tonight, not that I was planning on staying _in_ with you.'

He groaned humorously into her. 'Semantics. You made me think I wasn't seeing you tonight.'

'Guilty. I'm sorry, I had this planned a week ago. And you had go all irresistible on me and make it damn hard to say no to you.'

'I'm glad you did. This is amazing, Kate.'

She moved from his arms, and picked up the rose she had for him.

'Be my Valentine?' she asked.

'Always and forever.' He said taking it and kissing her again. 'I may have to call the cops. You seemed to have been caught in a break and enter situation.'

'I didn't break in. Alexis gave me a spare key.'

'Little traitor.' He mumbled.

'If you're telling me you don't love this,' Kate said, gesturing to her preparations for dinner. 'I can just go home and have that date with a book and a bath. It makes no difference to me.'

'Liar.' He said, catching her middle as she turned to leave his side. 'I'm calling your bluff.' He kissed her soundly, bending down more than normal due to her bare feet. 'If you really think I wouldn't love this, you really don't know me. But you were saying that to bait me.'

She nodded. 'I'm not leaving tonight, Castle. You're stuck with me.'

'Do you hear me complaining?'

'Constantly.' Kate rolled her eyes at him playfully. 'About paperwork, about things being too boring, about-'

'Do I ever complain about you?'

'I do remember this one conversation-'

'Kate.'

She sighed. He never complained about the important things, he had only ever yelled at once, really, the night before Montgomery's death. 'No, you never complain about me making you wait until I was ready, about me pushing you away or any of the crap I put you through. And this is why I wonder when you will wake up and realise that I'm not good enough for you; because I really don't deserve you, Rick. You're way too good for me.'

'And you don't put up with the crap I put you through? Kate, I brought up your mother's case when you asked me not to, I never do what you ask when we're on a case and I'm a child. This is why I don't deserve you.'

'That, right there. That's why I love you. You put everything aside, your pride, your feelings; all for me.'

He had stopped moving his wandering hands over her skin, and his breath had hitched.

'What?' Kate asked him. He was like a deer in headlights. It was scaring her a little.

'You-you said-' a stuttering fool was not a Rick that she encountered often. It was usually after she let something sexual slip, but the recovery time was far less than now.

'I'd never thought I'd say this to Richard Castle; but use your words, Rick.' She urged playfully.

That made him snap out of his stupor. He laughed, and in turn had her laughing too. Arms still wrapped around each other like they were hanging on for dear life.

'You said you loved me, Kate, like it was the most natural thing in the world.'

Oh. She didn't even realise properly that she had said those three little words that had her hiding for three months. The words had just flowed out of her mouth because they were right. But Rick knew it was a big thing for her and it seemed he was reacting for her.

'It is.'

'Again.' He asked. A smile so large on his face, she could of sworn his it was about to split in two.

'I love you, Rick. The forever kind; the head over heels, think about you every waking moment kind.'

'The one and done kind?'

'Always.'

Rick bent down and kissed her slowly, sending all the love he felt for her through that kiss. It was languid and thorough and neither wanted it to end.

She needed oxygen and had to pull away. 'I have one last thing for you.' She told him, slipping from his grip and walking over to her bag. She pulled out the little jar and walked back to him.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she started speaking. 'Rick, this is going to be hard to hear, but the day of Roy's funeral – when I got shot...'

'Kate.'

'I remember. I never forgot, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I had to work out my own feelings first – or at least learn not to deny them. I never meant to hurt you and I'm sorry.' Kate was staring at her bare feet, not daring to look at the disappointment in his eyes. But she felt his hand come to her chin and pull her up to look her in the eyes.

'I know you heard me.'

'What?'

'I just knew, Kate. I don't blame you, I don't. I'm just glad you finally decided to give us a chance.'

She smiled as the tear ran down her cheek. His thumb caught it and he kissed her lips gently.

Taking his hand that was on her cheek, away from her skin, she placed the small jar in his hand.

'That's the only thing that could ever take me away from you, Rick. I want you to have it.'

He looked at his hand and saw the bullet that almost cost her, her life.

'I love you, Kate.' He said quietly, looking back in her eyes. She knew he meant it. She always knew.

'Always?' she asked with a small laugh.

'Always.' He told her, matching her smile. He kissed her again, and she moaned and melted into his body. She knew then he would be her forever, her always and this was just the beginning of them, all thanks to Saint Valentine.

* * *

><p>AN: I think i'm just under 12am so Still happy Valentines day for the next few minutes. this was really rushed so i hope it all makes sense. I may do a morning after chapter or if people are interested, and M chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm very sorry about the wait on this, it was totally unfair and I apologise for it. You guys don't need the list of problems that occured in my life that had been holding me back from publishing this, so I won't bother with them.

The next chapter will be the last (if I have anyone still reading this, that is) and it should be up after I finish work this afternoon.

Again, I am truly sorry for this.

Oh, and this is an M chapter, in all the best ways, so if you're underage, please don't read it. I don't want to be the one who sent you to thereapy. I'll let you know when we get to the REALLY naughty bits. And if it's not your thing, I'm sorry for making you wait so long, only to be disappointed.

* * *

><p>Tuesday, 14th February 2012<p>

With full stomachs and sore mouths from smiling so much, Kate and Rick had moved to the lounge room, dancing to soft jazz while Rick was serenading her softly in her ear. Both hearts were beating wildly at the others touch. Kate leant her head on his shoulder, face towards his neck and closed her eyes.

He hadn't yelled, or screamed at her; he didn't even look angry. And he was here, right now, singing in her ear softly as they shuffled around his lounge room. He kissed her forehead and the tingles started down her body. Opening her eyes and looking up, she saw him gazing at her with love and adoration; the way he usually looked at her, but so much more intense. He had been holding back all these years, Kate could tell, unconcealed and true, and all sorts of "I want to spend the rest of my life with you", and Kate was more than happy now to be on the receiving end of everything he had to give.

Letting go of the hand that had was holding his, she wrapped it around his neck and stood on her tippy toes. He looked a little confused until she joined their lips together for what was probably the hundredth time that night. She moaned into him as fireworks coursed through her body. The noise she made did nothing but spur him on. Both of his arms trapped her body tightly against his and he started walking her backwards. As she dropped back to the flats of her feet, his lips followed her, craning to keep their lips joined as they walked.

Her back hit the door frame, almost painfully. Kate swallowed his apology as she bit his lip, not allowing them to leave hers. They stumbled through his doorway, pulling each other closer and never being satisfied with a micrometre of space between them. Moans mixed and filled the air, along with pants and lips smacking, it was the most arousing sound she had ever heard.

As his hands wandered all over her, she felt him bend slightly. She let go of his lips and a delighted squeal was released as he lifted her onto his desk. He took the time to sweep everything – including his very expensive laptop – onto the floor without hesitation. Kate let out a needy moan at his actions; she really was the only thing he cared about at the moment, and it turned her on like nothing else.

Grabbing his shirt, she yanked him back towards her as soon as he was within reach. Lips smacked again and she could feel her blood starting to heat as his hands spread her legs enough to fit his body between them. His hands slid down to her butt and he pulled her against him, wrapping her legs around his waist, erasing any space. She bucked as their groins hit each other, giving her a miniscule taste of what was to come; she could feel his hard length through his pants and the tiny piece of fabric from her dress. He pressed his hips into her a little more, giving a small amount of friction and she almost came right then.

His fingertips were toying with her though, teasing her as they inched slowly up her leg, starting at the knees wrapped around him and then retreating again. Kate's heart was racing now, the heat making her neck and face – and probably the rest of her – flush with arousal. She was sure that her panties were soaked through, and his wandering fingers hadn't even reached them yet.

Finally he couldn't wait any longer and his hands slid up to her panties, but again he toyed with her, dipping his fingers into the waist line and ticking the sensitive skin of her stomach. His groin was still pleasantly mashed against hers, rubbing when they moved, but it really wasn't enough. Kate finally got some brain function and she started to move her hips into him. He bucked again, sending electricity through her body.

He pulled back suddenly. 'We can't do this.' He panted.

Kate was shocked to say the least. A few seconds past as she caught her breath and could form words. 'Why not?' She was in disbelief. After the romantic night they had together and she could tell he obviously wanted her, so she couldn't understand the problem. They both knew that Alexis wasn't going to be home until tomorrow afternoon after school, so Kate was extremely confused.

'I love you.' He said gently caressing her cheek.

'I know, and I love you. So what's the problem?'

'I don't want our ... first time together to be on Valentine's Day. I don't want it to be a cliché.'

'It's only a cliché if we let it be.'

'Please, Kate? I know I'm sounding like a girl, but I want it to be special.'

'It will be special, because it's you – it's us.' Kate glanced at her watch that was still around his neck and smiled. 'But if you want, we can wait.'

'Thank you,' he said and kissed her lips quickly.

'Besides,' Kate removed her left arm from around his neck, positioning it between them so they could both read the face – though for Rick it was upside down. She waited the last five seconds, counting down in silence as 12am clicked over. 'It's officially Wednesday the 15th of February.'

Rick let out a breath. 'Thank, God.' He smiled his goofy grin. Rick was infectious, and she couldn't help but smile back as their lips met, with a little teeth clash. His hands resumed their trek up her legs slowly again. She couldn't suffer through much more of this teasing, and the worst part is that he really hadn't touched her yet.

******** M part, turn back kiddies! ***********

Kate started unbuttoning his shirt. She got frustrated after her fingers wouldn't co-operate and ripped the shirt, buttons flying and clattering across the floor.

'That's so hot,' Rick mumbled into her neck, nipping and sucking across her skin, probably leaving a mark.

All she could do was moan in response, her fingers had trailed down his chest feeling the muscles tighten under her touch – oh god, she wanted him now.

'Rick,' she moaned breathlessly into his ear, as his teeth sunk into her neck sending more heat to her belly.

'Want me to carry you to the bed?' he asked, moving to the other side of her neck, making sure that it wasn't left out.

'Why not here?'

He pulled back to look at her incredulously. 'I'd like to do this the proper way; in a bed.'

'When have we ever done anything the 'proper way'?' she said, getting her cognitive processes back and started to undo his pants and belt.

'Kate, I want this-'

'To be special, I know. But I want you here, now; on the table where you cemented our lives together forever. I want you on the table where you wrote page 105, so we can finally claim it as our own.'

He blinked – once, twice – and Kate could feel his heart pounding in his chest, resonating under her palm.

'I made sure Nikki and Rook did it in a bed.'

'We aren't them.' Kate said softly, running her nails down his chest lightly. She heard the low growl in his throat and leant up to kiss it. 'And we'll end up there later anyway, but right now, I _need_ you to take me on this table.'

Her fingers dipped into his pants, and he let out a moan as she grazed the skin on his lower stomach.

'You make a _really..._ good argument.' He said after he collected himself and latched his lips to hers. He found her zip at the back of her dress and slowly pulled it down, trailing the other hand down her back on the newly exposed skin. His hands found speed as they slid up her legs once more, bunching fabric as he went. Kate removed her hands from him and balanced on the table so he could pull her dress up and over her head, throwing it into a corner.

He moved back slightly, just enough to take her in fully as she sat on his desk in a matching set of red satin underwear. He gulped and she watched his Adam's apple bob. Kate pulled her bottom lip in her mouth, a small and glorious smile forming on her lips.

'God, you're gorgeous.' He said breathlessly.

'You're not so bad yourself, Rick, but I believe you are overdressed for this party.'

'You want to help me rectify that?'

'God, yes.'

Kate pulled him back to her body, taking his lips with hers as she made quick work of his belt and pants letting them pool around his legs. He stamped on them freeing his legs, never once leaving her lips. He pushed her back on the cleared table gently, devouring her mouth.

She could feel his hardness more prominent now, only being separated by her flimsy panties and his thin boxers and with the way he's rubbing into her, her dampness has probably transferred to his material.

Rick's lips trailed down her clavicle, kissing the top of each breast before removing her straps down her shoulders. Full bodied breathy moans filled the room again as he nipped and sucked her nipple. Her fingers tangle in his hair as his tongue swirls over her peak.

'Fuck, Castle!' she moaned as he blew on her wet skin.

He looked up from her breast, a cocky smirk on his lips. 'Soon. Very soon.' He said before finding her other nipple. She moaned loudly and arched to the ceiling. Kate could feel his hands behind her back, undoing her clasp and flinging the bra to the corner of the room. And then he did something that made her heart swell even more than before. He left her nipple and came back to her lips for a second, before a hand slipped down her left side touching her ribs.

His thumb trailed her scar gently, up and down, before he dipped his head and his lips closed around the scar between her breasts.

Kate never cried in the lead up, during or after sex, but with the way he was touching her scars – the ones that almost took her away from this world – was so moving, she was almost in tears. He came back up to her lips, taking them in his once again, soft and gentle, sending shivers down her spin and making her gut flip.

Then a tear did actually fall from the corner of her eye.

'I love you,' he whispered on her lips before taking them again. His hands travelled down her body, finding her panties and slipping them off her with little effort. They joined her bra in the corner; she would have to remember to pick them up before Alexis got back. She felt him move away slightly and when his skin touched hers again intimately, the coil in her stomach pulled tight.

He pulled away from her lips slightly, both of them panting, breathing the same hot air.

'Are you sure about this?' he asked a little worriedly.

'You're kidding, right?' she was literally laid bare on his desk, ready and willing for him. She wanted him so much – needed him – and yet he was still asking her permission.

'Yes, Rick. I love you. I want you and have for a long time. Please don't make me wait any longer.' A grin pulled at her lips as her teeth bit her bottom one.

He smiled back at her and rubbed his nose to hers before leaving her body completely. Kate was entirely confused as he ducked down, fumbling in his pants. He came back up, meeting her lips and she saw the foil wrapper in his hands.

'I don't think we need any little us running around just yet, do you?'

She laughed freely, not at all worried that he was already thinking about kids, before taking the condom out of his hands. She wanted to take the image of him in; lips swollen, chest heaving and standing in front of her in all his naked glory. Kate licked her lips – actually _licked_ her lips – and his penis twitched as he moaned her name. She took him in her hand, thumb on his tip and slowly moved her hand over him.

'You need to stop that, otherwise this will end sooner than I'd like.' He moaned, his hips jerking towards her with her motions.

Ripping the wrapper with her teeth, she rolled it on him while kissing his lips. He gently pushed her back again, stepping between her legs and leaning over her. A hand slipped between them touching her wetness and she bucked. His finger pushed in her and she almost came then and there.

'Oh, God, Rick.'

He brought the wet finger to his lips and sucked it clean before fusing his mouth to hers. His tongue swirled around hers, making sure she could taste her sweetness. Rick slowly pushed into her; they swallowed each others moans as he buried himself in her. He waited a moment, both revelling in the feel of the other.

He broke away from her lips and sucked on her neck as he slowly started to moved. As he picked up his pace she could feel the coil in her stomach getting tighter and tighter. This would be the first time she had come within minutes. She pulled on his hair, bringing him back to her lips as he brought her closer. Rick pulled away from her mouth just as she exploded around him. He watched her lose control, screaming his name as she came. He thrust gently to keep her at her high, prolonging her orgasm as she shook in his arms.

'Fuck, Rick.' Kate panted, her face hot and gleaning with just a little bit of sweat.

'You're beautiful.' He told her before kissing her lips gently. If she hadn't been already flushed from an amazing orgasm he would have seen her blush.

'You're not so bad yourself.' She giggled, euphoria spreading through her. Kate's hands slid down to his butt and started pulling him towards her again.

'Impatient,' he mumbled before attaching himself to her neck. This time he thrust into her hard, standing to get better leverage, and massaging her breasts, tweaking and pulling at her nipples. Within minutes Kate could feel her body wanting to come again; he was hitting her G-spot with every thrust in this new position. Once again Rick had her eyes rolling back in her head and arching towards the ceiling. This time she was quiet as she came, her body racked in a silent scream. She twitched all over in an amazing buzz as he slowly moved in her.

'Bed now.' She panted and he took her in his arms. As he slipped out of her, she groaned at the loss. Her legs wrapped around him as he walked them into his bedroom and he practically threw her onto the bed, following her body and hovering over her.

She threw her arms around his neck, hooked her leg around his and flipped him.

'_That_, was _hot_.' He grinned madly.

Her hand slipped between them positioning his hardness as she drew him in. His hands massaged her hips as she moved above him, riding him with abandon. As he started to meet her movements with his thrusts, she knew he was close. A hand grabbed her breast and the other moved over her clit. Her movements started to become erratic, but she refused to release until he did.

Rick's face started to turn red with restraint as he fought to hold on.

'Come for me, Rick.' She moaned as she desperately fought her orgasm off. Kate leant down, kissing his lips fiercely. He moaned into her as she felt Rick start to throb and twitch within her. She released his lips as her own moan would not be held back. She finally let go and clenched around him, pulling him into her body for the third time and she felt him release. His grip tightened on her as she shook again. Their moans filled the room, as they reached their peaks.

Kate slumped on his body, not being able to keep upright any longer. She kissed any part of skin she could, not wanting to get off him just yet. His large hands stroked her back, sending fire through her body, even after she had been thoroughly sated.

She eventually rolled off him, both groaning at her actions. He slipped the condom off, throwing it at the bin with accuracy. Kate watched him as he sat up and pulled the blanket up and over them, tucking himself behind her.

She felt safe here in his arms, relaxed and not wanting to leave like she did with most of the other men she slept with. Kate wasn't going to be leaving tonight, or ever; at least from his life. She was staying. And with the way that he was holding onto her with his hand wrapped tightly around her stomach, he wasn't going to let her leave, even if she tried.

He snuggled his nose into her neck, breathing her in and sighing contently. 'Goodnight, Kate.'

'Night, Rick. I love you.'

'Love you, too.' He said sleepily.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I honestly don't know why I give myself deadlines, when should know by now that if I do, something is going to come up and I'm not going to get to finish it.

Again, I'm very sorry about this late chapter. this is the last, so I hope you like it. If there are any mistakes, let me know and i'll fix them.

* * *

><p>Wednesday, 15th February 2012<p>

Kate roused with a dopey smile on her face. She was warm and comfortable where she was and vaguely registered that a heart beat was pounding under her ear. Curling her hand on his chest, lightly scratching her nails across his skin, Kate heard him moan and tighten his grip on her. Her grin broadened knowing that even while he was asleep, she still had power over his body.

She nuzzled her cold nose into his skin, placing a kiss on his chest. Kate could definitely get used to this; waking up in his arms every morning, the only problem would be her not wanting to leave. Early morning calls were going to be very difficult to wake up to if she's anywhere near him in bed.

Rick started to stir underneath her, and her smile got wider. Normally she wouldn't even be here for the morning after – she dreaded it – but this she welcomed. Her mind was in a very naughty mood and her body ached for more of him, and she didn't think that yearning would ever go away with this man.

Rick woke up slowly; half his body warm, the other side slightly colder. His brain was foggy and crawled to get started, almost forbidding him to wake after the amazing dream he had.

He had dreamt of her – yes, that's what he usually dreamt about – but this time was different. This time it was a surprise for _him_. Kate had wined and dined _him_, not the other way around. Needless to say he was ecstatic. He didn't know what had made her do it, but he wasn't questioning it in the slightest. They were finally on the same page; he didn't have to coerce her feelings out of her, she told him he loved her all on her own.

Then again, it _was_ a dream. You could be whatever you wanted in dreams, and people could say things you wanted to hear so desperately, in dreams. "A dream is a wish your heart makes". Walt knew what he was talking about. He had thoroughly convinced himself and now really didn't want to wake up, not unless Kate was in the bed with him. It would be so hard for him not to get up and go to her apartment now after that dream. He had the need to be near her at least, touching her and making love to her like he did in the dream at most.

There was no way on Earth would Kate Beckett admit she has feelings for him without some sort of prodding and poking. Surely it was a dream.

He stilled as soon as he felt her move beside him, moaning a little as she buried her face further into his neck. Hot breath on his neck had all his blood rushing south – not like most of it wasn't there anyway.

_So not a dream? Or maybe this isn't Kate? There would be no way Kate Beckett would be sleeping next to me... But who else? Oh, _God! _Don't tell me I got drunk and picked up a stranger..._

'Stop thinking. I can hear you.'

_That_, was definitely Beckett. He finally gathered the courage to open his eyes. She was on his chest, hand now under her chin, looking up to him with those big bright eyes. He looked further down her body, seeing naked flesh where the blanket had slipped during the night.

'I'm dreaming again,' he told himself out loud. 'No way Kate Beckett is naked in my bed laying on top of _my_ naked body.'

Kate decided at that moment to put her hot, open mouth on his chest, kissing up to his neck and nipping a little to make him jump.

'Not a dream.' She purred in his ear seductively.

It had all been real. She was actually here, in his arms. His heart was fluttering madly in his chest.

'_Rick_.'

It snapped him out of his bubble. There was nothing to do but kiss her. He pulled her up and joined their mouths, conveying just how happy he was right now, and how madly in love with her he was. He was on fire, every fibre of his body was reacting to her, one part more so that the others. He didn't care. She was laying on top him, making out with him, not pulling away, but kissing him back just as fiercely.

Pulling apart, only when oxygen became a problem, he wouldn't let her go far. With their foreheads against one another, they couldn't keep the smiles off their faces. His hands never stopped wandering over her skin, everywhere he could touch, finding spots that made her moan and giggle, like he wanted to do the night before, but never got the chance to.

Kate in turn, kissed every spot on his face, nipped his ears and sucked on his neck.

'You have today off, right?' he asked a little shakily. Rick was trying to hold on to the little control he had at this moment, the control she was slowing undoing with her lips.

'Mhmm, all day.'

'Good, because we're not leaving this bed for a while.'

'That was the plan.'

They kissed for a while, rolling and giggling around on the bed before Kate heard her phone go off.

'I really have to get this,' she groaned. 'It's Lanie. Permission to leave the bed and come straight back?' Kate asked as she already had her feet on the floor. He kissed her back and told her to go, watching her in all of her naked glory as she quickly left the room.

Rick heard the ringing stop, thinking Kate picked it up, but it started again. She came back in and settled her back against the headboard before answering it. She held her finger to her lips, telling him not to speak before putting the phone on speaker.

'Yes, Lanie, what can I do for you?'

'HE PROPOSED, KATE!' Lanie's high pitched squeal filled his bedroom, and he couldn't help but grin. So he and Kate were the last two to tie the knot. He would rectify that, maybe soon.

'I'm sorry, you're gunna have to be more specific.' Sarcasm laced her voice as she couldn't keep the smile from her lips. Rick was used to careful and emotionally repressed Kate. This carefree buoyant Kate was something that spread wonder through his veins. Oh, she had him hook, line and sinker, and he really didn't care.

Lanie was oblivious to her tone or just too happy to care at this point, so she continued. 'Javier Esposito proposed to me, Kate!'

'Congratulations, Lanie. I'm so happy for you!'

'It was so romantic! And the sex! Mmm, what that man can do to me!'

Rick started to laugh as silently as possible.

'Lanie-'

'What? You're my best friend. You're getting details!'

'He's my little brother! I don't want them!'

'You're still getting them. Oh, how was your Valentine's? Javi said you were doing something and not to call you last night.'

Rick looked at Kate and shrugged, telling her silently it was up to her if she wanted to tell Lanie about them, or keep it to themselves for a while. It also explained Espo's behaviour. They were in it together yesterday. There was not going to be any teasing by Espo when they got into work; nothing about being a soft romantic, because all of them were - just some a little deeper down than others.

As he remembered everything from yesterday, he wanted to ravish her again, maybe a little slower this time and see how many times he can make her lose control. Rick's hand started to travel up her crossed leg, not even hiding how much he wanted her – he was never hiding that from her again. He felt her shiver under his fingers, and it turned him on more. He placed a kiss to her thigh and heard her moan.

'Kate? How'd it go? I still can't believe you didn't jump Writer-Boy. And who is this mystery man, and why haven't I heard of him before! You've been holding out on me again.'

As soon as her hand tangled in his hair as his mouth travelled along her thigh, Rick lost all composure. 'It went well, Lanie. Congratulations to you and Javi.' He said, only taking his lips away from her skin for the shortest amount of time possible. Rick didn't feel any sort of pain as his lips kept moving over her leg, like he expected. He heard a soft laugh and moan as his fingers slid up to her juncture. He could feel his control slipping as he found her as ready as he was.

'I-is that-'

'Sorry, Lanie. Mystery man awaits. Our Valentine's isn't over just yet.' She giggled cutting her friend off, ending the call and dropping the phone off the bed.

'You're not mad?' he asked as the phone started ringing again; Lanie was clearly not finished with the conversation.

'Nope. I'm glad she knows. It doesn't put Javi in a bad position and she can't say I kept it a secret. Besides it got her off the phone, otherwise she would have talked for hours and I wouldn't have had my way with you several times today.'

Rick groaned and pulled her down the bed rolling on top of her, cradled by her legs.

'You're going to have a lot of angry voice messages from her, you know.' He said, rubbing his nose against hers.

She shrugged and kissed his lips. 'You're worth it.'

Rick smiled and kissed her again before sinking into her, knowing it would not be the last time today.

* * *

><p>AN: So there you have it. I wanted Lanie to find out about them and I wanted Kate to get the last word in: Check and check.

I thought that bringing in Rick's murder board would be too much and would ruin the fluffyness, besides we all get to see what happens with her lie today... I'M SO EXCITED AND I'M STUCK AT UNI AND THEN WORK AFTERWARDS! I won't get to see it until midnight tonight (which will be wednesday for me as I'm in Australia). As they say "no rest for the wicked".

Anyways, thank you for all the kind reviews and sticking with it even though it isn't Valentines day anymore... or February for that matter... Dear God its almost April... How the hell did you guys stik with this?

Thank you all again, you make my existance :)


End file.
